The Protector
by fireball1012
Summary: A hunter comes and tries to kill Sam because his house burned down when he was a baby.Can Dean protect Sam and kill the hunter before it's to late? Wee-chester 16/12
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural-The Protector**

I don't own anything

Here is my new story. I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think

**Chapter 1**

In the mall Sam Winchester was with his older brother Dean looking for cloths. They stopped at some stores and looked around. Sam got two pairs of pants and a horse shirt that was blue. Dean got the same shirt but it was green. They went to the shoe store and got Nike's. Then they went to Panda Express and got some food. They were siting and eating there food when a guy came up to them and sat next to Sam.It was a guy in a police uniform.

" Hey what are you boys up to?" the man asked

" Nothing just shopping." Sam said

" Where's your father?" the man asked

" He's down stairs in the men's clothing room." Dean said

" Ok, I have to leave now so could you tell him that Mr. Clad was here and is going to get what he needs no matter what." the man said

Dean looked at him and stood up. He went to Sam and looked at him then Sam got up and sat were Dean was while Dean sat were Sam was. He looked at the man and said in his mean tone" What is that suppose to mean."

" Nothing just tell him and I hop to see you boys around ." the man said and then left

" I don't trust him, stay away from him Sammy ok." Dean said

" Ok, but what's wrong with him?" Sam asked

" Just a feeling ok." Dean said

" Alright I will stay away from him." Sam promised

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

After the boys ate Sam wanted to play some video games.Dean said no put Sam gave him the puppy eyes and Dean had to say yes.

" Ok but only for 30min." Dean said

Dean went out of the game room to call John and tell him were they where. Sam was playing T2 when Mr. Clad came up to Sam.

" Hey Sammy your father told me to come and get you and take you back to your motel." Mr. Clad said

" Why?" Sam asked

" Because he and Dean had to go somewhere and Dean didn't want you to be alone." Mr. Clad said

" Dean told me not to trust you or go with you." Sam said

" Ok but your DAD said to come with ME." Mr. Clad said

" Well I don't listen to MY dad only DEAN, so I am staying HERE." Sam said with a angry voice making Mr. Clad understand that Sam wasn't going anywhere.

" Ok listen here you little fucker your coming with me and you will do as I say, you understand." Mr. Clad said grabbing Sam on the arm and pulling Sam out of the store

" Ok, You listion to ME I.. Want..My..Brother." Sam said

Sam bite Mr. Clad and ran up the stairs to the first floor of the mall. Mr. Clad ran right after him.

" Dean Help, where are you." Sam said

" Dean." Sam yelled before Mr. Clad grabbed him and held a hand over his mouth and took him in to a " No Personal behind this door".

Sam tried to get away but Mr. Clad was to strong for him.He kept yelling for Dean until Mr. Clad went to Sam's ear and said, " Now listen if you want to live keep quit." then Sam stopped yelling and Mr. Clad took his hand away from Sam's mouth. Sam looked at Mr. Clad and wanted to hit him but the man had his hands behind him so he couldn't do anything yet.

" What do you want?" Sam asked

"I want answers." Mr. Clad said

" What answers?" Sam asked

" About the house fires." Mr. Clad said

" You have to ask my dad." Sam said

" Where you in a house fire when you were a baby?" Mr. Clad asked

" I'm not allowed to talk about hunts with other people." Sam said

" Just answer the damn question." Mr. Clad yelled

" I want Dean." Sam yelled

" Then answer the question." Mr. Clad said

" Yes I was ok NOW can I go." Sam said

" That Son Of A Bitch." Mr. Clad said

" Who" Sam asked

" Your father, Why would he keep this from us." Mr. Clad said getting bad

" I want Dean." Sam said

Sam started getting scared and Dean was the only one he feels safe with and he wanted to get away from Mr. Clad.

" Your never going to see anybody ever again." Mr. Clidd said

Sam kicked him and got away. He ran downstairs and back to the game room looking for Dean.

" Dean were are you." Sam yelled

" Sam...SAMMY" Dean yelled

Dean has been looking for Sam all over but couldn't find him. Then he heard his name and then seen Sam running to him.

" Dean help." Sam said when he seen Dean

Dean went to Sam and seen that Sam was scared and he wanted to know what happened so he asked " What happened, where were you."

" It was Mr. Clad, he's after me." Sam said

Sam sat at a bench and told Dean what happened and then Dean got mad.

" That S.O.B. when I get my hands on him I'm going to..." Dean started to say when he heard someone behind him.

" Your going to do what and to who." A man said

The boys turned around and saw John. Dean looked at John and then went to him. John seen the look on Dean's face and knew something was wrong.

" Do you know a guy named Mr. Clad?" Dean asked

" I used to. We had a falling out 3 months ago, why?" John asked

" Because he tried to take me and said I would never see you guys again and called you an S.O.B." Sam said

" He told me to tell you he will get what he came for and you can't stop him." Dean said

" Ok we are leaving right now, got everything." John said

" Yes sir." the boys said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

They walked out of the mall and were heading for the impala and truck when Mr. Clad showed up and walked up to John. He was smiling and looking at Sam. Sam just moved behind Dean and looked at the man.

" Hey Winchesters were you going with my money." Clidd said

Dean seen that Clad was still looking at Sam so he moved Sam all the way behind him.

" We don't have your money." John said

" Of course you do, it's right there behind Dean." Mr. Clad said

" Sammy doesn't belong to you and he's not money." Dean yelled

" There is a 500.00 bounty on the children whose house's burned when they were babes, and Sam is one of those kids." Mr. Clad said

" You are not going to touch him, Sam get in the car now." Dean said

" Dean get into the car and drive Sam to a safe place." John ordered

" What about you?' the boys asked

" I will call you." John said

The boys got into the impala and drove off to a safe town leaving John behind. He didn't want to leave John but he had to get Sam away from Mr. Clad and John could take care of himself. He kept thinking about what the man said about the children and Sam. Who would want to kill children and if anyone tried to hurt Sam they would die./ John looked at Mr. Clad and said " If you come near my boys again I will kill you understand." Mr. Clad looked at John and seen that the man meant what he said.

" Yes sir." Mr. Clidd said

John walked away from Mr. Clad and got into his truck and left. Mr. Clad then went to his truck and got in with a smile on his face. He watched John leave in his truck and said, " Until we meet again John, then Sammy will be mine." He left and went to a town for a hunt.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

that's it for now please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural- The Protector**

**I don't own anything**

Sorry for not updating in a while, I didn't have the Internet for almost 3 weeks now so now I got it back so here is the next chapter. Hop you like it

**Chapter 2**

It has been 3 months since the Winchesters meet Mr. Clad and now they are in Indiana. They got a motel 15 min. away from the Westfild shopping mall. John got a call from Caleb for help on a hunt and had to leave the boys for 3 weeks. John told them the rules and Dean said not to worry and everything will be fine. He told them goodbye and then left. After the first day Dean wanted to do stuff so he told Sam that he was going out and will be back later.

" Dean could you drop me off at the mall?" Sam asked

" Sure lets go." Dean said

Dean drove Sam to the mall and told him he will be back in an hour and to be careful.

" I will." Sam said

" Call if something happens." Dean said

" I will see you later Dean." Sam said and then walked into the mall.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN Sam walked around the mall until he seen the game store and went in it. He played a few games and found some for his laptop and then seen a man looking at him. He knew the man from somewhere but couldn't remember were. He then went to play some more games and his cell rang. He looked at the name and seen " Dean" on it.

" Hey Dean what do you want?" Sam asked

" I'm on my way to you, are you read to go." Dean said

" Ya I'm done. I'm in game stop, see you here." Sam said

Dean heard something in the back ground and how Sam's voice changed from "fine" to "scared" lest then a sec.

" Hey Sam are you ok?" Dean asked

" " YA, this place is like funky town." Sam said

" I will be there, don't worry I'm on my way." Dean said and then hung up the cell and drove faster.

Sam hung up his cell phone and then looked up at Mr. Clad who was grabbing his arm. " What are you going to do?" Sam asked Clad looked at Sam and smiled." Have some fun."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSSNS

It took Dean 15 min. to get to the mall and up to Game Stop. He seen a man holding Sam's arm, he went in making sure the guy didn't see him. He kicked Mr. Clad in the leg and said.

" Keep your hands off of my brother Mr. Clad." Dean said

Dean took Sam's hand and went to the impala.

" Are you ok?" Dean asked

" " Ya, I'm fine can we go now." Sam said

" Ya, lets go." Dean said

They got in to the car and drove off to the motel. Sam showed Dean the games he got for the lap top and what he did at the mall. They got to the motel and went inside. Dean locked the door and put some salt down while Sam went into the bathroom. Dean sat on the couch when Sam came back out and Mr. Clad was behind him with a knife to his neck.

" Dean" Sam said

Dean looked at Sam and got up when Mr. Clad said

" Now what are you going to do Dean." Mr. Clad said

" Leave Sam alone." Dean said

" What are you going to do KILL me,I will kill Sammy first." Mr. Clad said

"It's Sam, only Dean and Dad can call me Sammy." Sam said

" Well after to night you won't have anyone." Mr. Clad said

" Sammy will have me and I will have Sam, NOW let him go." Dean said

" What are you going to do if I don't?" Clad asked

"Then I will kill you." Dean said

" Your welcome to try." Mr. Clad said

" Let me go." Sam yelled

Dean wanted to hit the man but couldn't because he had Sam at knife point. Mr. Clad walked over to a bag he had with him, still have Sam he took out a pair of hand cuffs and threw them at Dean. He told him to get on the bed.

" Put these on" Mr. Clad said

Dean did as he was told and cuffed his hands to the bed. Mr. Clad took Sam to the other bed and cuffed him to it. He then got a chair and sat between the two beds.

" Now we wait for Daddy." Mr. Clad said

" Dad won't be back for two weeks, he left yesterday." Sam said

" Then I guess I have two weeks two hurt you Sammy." Mr. Clad said

" It's Sam! The boys said together

" I won't let you hurt Sam." Dean said

" You can't stop me your handcuffed." Mr. Clad said

" When I get out I will kill you." Dean said

Mr. Clad went to the kitchen and got a chefs knife and went to Sam. Dean tried to pull on the handcuffs to break them but it didn't do anything. When Mr. Clad went back by Sam with a knife Sam tried to get away from him.

" Now if you make one sound I will cut the other person, got it." Mr. Clad said

The boys both nodded and then Mr. Clad said " Good I will be back in 20min. NO talking." then he left but came back in and put a gag on both the boys and left again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural- the Protector**

**Don't own any thing but wish I did...MAN**

**Here is the next chapter hop you like it. Sorry it took so long**

**Chapter 3**

Dean was pulling on the handcuffs until they snapped the bed frame. It was easy since the frame was made from wood. He ran to the kitchen and found a paper clip. He took the cuffs off and went to Sam and did the same thing. " Why didn't Clad just take me and leave?" Sam asked Dean

" What do you mean?" Dean asked while looking for a weapon he could use on Mr. Clad

" When I seen him at the mall he grabbed me but he waited 15 min. tell you came... why did he take you to." Sam said

" I don't know and I really don't care, but I do know we are leaving right now." Dean said

" Get your stuff we're leaving in 3." Dean said

They got there bags and went to the Impala and got in but then Mr. Clad showed up and seen the boys in the car. " Dean he's back." Sam yelled Dean started the car and drove as fast as he could. They finally got away from the man after his car died. Dean called Bobby since Pastor Jim and Caleb were hunting. Dean told Bobby what happened and he said to come on over.

The boys made it to Bobby's place in 3 hours. When they pulled up Bobby was working on a Ford's truck. Dean got out but Sam didn't even move. Dean looked at Sam and got back in. He faced Sam and asked " Are you coming?" Sam didn't say anything just sat there and looked out the side window. " OK I'm going to talk to Bobby, just come out when you feel like it." Dean said.

Dean went up to Bobby while Sam stayed in the car. " Hey Bobby you sure this is ok?" Dean asked

" Ya it's fine, where's your brother." Bobby said

" He's in the car, he didn't want to come out so I told him when he feels like it to come on out." Dean said

" Ok then, you can take your stuff in side and up to the Gust room, I have it ready for you guys." Bobby said

Bobby started to go my the car when Dean said " Where are you going?"

" I'm going to talk to Sam." Bobby said

" Ok but don't make him get out and don't go in, just stand by the window." Dean said

" I will Dean, don't worry." Bobby said

Sam watched as Dean went in to the house and Bobby walked over to him. Bobby looked in to the car and seen Sam looking at him. Sam looked scared that he might hurt the kid.

" Hey Sam." Bobby said

" Hey uncle Bobby." Sam said

" Why are you in the car?" Bobby asked

" Waiting to leave." Sam answered

That got Bobby worried. " But your staying here." Bobby said

" NO I'm not." Sam said

" How come?" HE asked

" Because you will try and kill me." Sam said

" Why would I want to kill you, I like you and Dean, your like my family." Bobby said

" Mr. Clad was dad's friend and he tried to kill me." Sam told him

Bobby looked at Sam and seen how scared he was, "I am going to kill that guy for doing this to you kiddo." Bobby said in his head

" Ok listen to me Sam, I don't kill humans and not even little kids." Bobby said

Sam looked at Bobby and knew he was telling the truth. " Ok then.. I will stay." Sam said

Sam got out of the car and got his stuff out of the back seat. " Dean went in to the house, I will take you to him." Bobby said

" I'm 13 I can do it myself." Sam said

" Sorry didn't mean it like that." Bobby said

" It's ok Dean treats me like I'm still 4 yr. old." Sam said

" That's what big brothers are for." Bobby said with a smile on his face

They went into the house and got all there things in to the room. Then had some dinner and got cleaned up and went to sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

THAT'S IT FOR NOW PLEASE REVIEW. the next chapter will be up next week


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural- the Protector**

**Don't own anything**

**Here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 4**

It has been two days and no sign of Clad. Sam was out in back and Dean was up in the Attic. Bobby is in the barn fixing a car. It was a nice day and Dean has his radio on playing his fav. songs. Sam didn't like it so he went in the back. He was on his laptop playing " Dead or Alive" video game. He didn't hear anything and there was a Shadow behind him, when Sam seen the dark shape he jumped up and turned around. He was looking at Mr. Clad and 3 other men. " Hello Sammy will you come with us." Clad said with a smile

" NO and it's Sam." Sam said

" Well your coming with us anyway." One of the men said

" Then you will have to catch me first." Sam said and then took off running to the house calling Dean.

" DEAN HELP, he's here, he's here." Sam yelled

Bobby heard Sam yell so he ran to Sam with a shot gun in his hand. " Sam over here." Bobby yelled

Sam looked at Bobby and then ran to him. " Bobby there here, there going to get me." Sam said

" Were are they?" Bobby asked

" In the back." Sam said

" Ok lets get your brother and then I will take care of Mr. Clad and the others." Bobby said

They went in to the house and up to the Attic. When they went into the room Dean was tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. Dean's eyes shot open when Sam came into the room.Dean shook his had no but it was to late. Sam came in and a guy grabbed him. Then behind Bobby was another one with a gun and he was pointing it to his head.

" Let me go I want Dean." Sam wiggeled and yelled

" Shut up and you will." Clad said when he came in.

" Tie them to a chair." He told one of the men

Then Clad went over to Dean and took off the gag. " you leave my brother alone asshole or I WILL kill you." Dean yelled

" Well we plan on killing you two anyway." Clad said

" Why did you wait for Dean to come when you had me at the mall?" Sam asked

" See I was going to kill you before but I got turned into a vampire and it was your daddy's fault, so then it came to me... what is the worse thing that will hurt John Winchester." Clad said

" What is it?" Dean asked

" Killing both of his boys,so I took you to, but then you had to come and take Sam away so I had to fallow you here, so lets get to it." Mr.Clad said

" I thought we where going to hurt the boy first then kill him in front of Dean?" One of the vampires said

" We will, take the boys in to the bedroom and tie them to both beds." Mr. Clad said

The men did what they were told. Bobby tried to get out of the ropes but couldn't do it.

" If you so much of tuch a hair on those boys I will kill you." Bobby said

" You can listen to them scream." He said and then left.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNS

Sorry if it's to short but only one more chapter left. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural- The Protector**

Don't own anything

Here is the last chapter hop you like it

**Chapter 5**

When Mr. Clad came into the room he had a hunters knife in his hand. He went over to Sam and sliced his arm. Blood came out and ran down his arm to the bed. Sam screamed and cried for Dean to help but Mr. Clad cut him again and again until there were 4 cuts on each of his arms.

" I am going to kill you my self you son of a bitch." Dean yelled

" Zac do you want to drink Sam's blood first?" Clad asked

One of the men came in and went to Sam. He took Sam's arm and held it in his mouth. Sam tried to pull away but his hands were cuffed to the headboard. Zac bit down and drank the blood. Then Clad did the same thing and the others did to.

" Please no more." Sam cried

Clad started punching Sam's face and belly over and over. Sam had two black eyes cuts all over his body. Dean had to lay on the bed and watch these men hurt his lil brother. " Dad please get here fast." Dean said in his head.

Clad was about to bit Sam again when a rough hand grabbed his hair and pulled him away from Sam. Then he got hit in the face by John Winchester. Then Bobby came in and beheaded two of the men and John got the others. Then Bobby untied Dean and Dean went to Mr. Clad and started hitting him in the face and leg. He took his knife and cut off Mr. Clad's head.

" That was for Sammy you bastered." dean said

He then went to Sam after John undid the cuffs and held him. John put stuff on Sam's cuts and sewed up the cuts made by the knife.

" Thanks guys for saving me." Sam said

" That's our job Sammy." Dean said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSN

After John and Bobby salted and burned the bodys it was dinner time. Dean and Sam made Mac and Cheese for dinner with milk to drink. The two hunters had beer instead. They ate and then went to bed. " Dean is the men gone for good?" Sam asked

" Ya Sam there gone for good." Dean said

" Thanks Dean for watching out for me." Sam said

" Your welcome Sammy, any time kiddo." Dean said

The next few days went by fast and the marks on Sam were gone. Then they got ready to leave foe a new hunt.

" Lets go boys." John yelled from the truck

" Bye uncle Bobby." The boys said and then left

" See ya later guys." Bobby said then went into the house

THE END

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it so how was it please review


End file.
